Ashley's Story
by ToadetteTheBest
Summary: This is my first story and it isn't even about Toadette. OK let's let Ashley shine today. See how Ashley, the witch of Diamond City, becomes one of the greatest and well-known witches of the Mushroom Kingdom. R&R
1. Chapter 1

My first story Let's-a-go and wish me luck. R&R

Setting: Ashley in her mansion sleeping near the window were the shining moon can be seen.

"Ashley! Ashley! Where are you my girl! Ashley!"

Ashley woke up and held herself from crying, she missed her parents. Ashley is the new witch of Diamond City, her parents sent her away to let her practice and become a great witch.

"I wonder what became of that one guy in green, I mean I must have done a great job is I really scared him so much he gave me his mansion. Right Red?" Ashley asked red in a very smooth voice. Red was a great friend of Ashley's, he was her little demon, but Red was not the kind of horribly mean demons. He was one of the nicest, as was Ashley, but Ashley's parents wanted her to be normal, which is why they sent her to Diamond city along with Red.

Ashley later realize Red was sound asleep and she too decided to go back to sleep. She dreamt of the one guy she ran out of the haunted mansion along with most of the unnatural ghosts. She wonder where she could have seen or heard of him and where he could he have gone, being such a coward.

Even with the witch in town, Diamond City was as peaceful as usual. Ashley never left the mansion so really no one knew of her but two people and one of them didn't believe the other until he saw her himself.

Halloween was coming up and Ashley decided she would come up with something to show every one she was in town and she ought to be feared.

"Red! Help me what can I do to make everyone know they have a witch in town and must fear her. What will it take? What would Mother and Father do? What will they think of what I will do? Red!" Ashley screamed, for the little demon was still sound asleep until Ashley used a levitating spell on him dropping him to the floor.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Ohhh, good morning Ashley!" responded Red nervously.

"Oh Red, help me there is only about a week until Halloween and I need to let everyone know the magical witch Ashley is in town!"

"Well I don't know if you would like this idea, but….." responded Red and told Ashley his idea in a whisper.

"What a great idea Red, but just who is going to help us with that?" asked Ashley.

"Well, we could disguise ourselves and ask around town, maybe?" said Red.

"Not a bad Idea Red. Let's go." With that Ashley grabbed Red and rush out the door, since no one but one knew her, she didn't bother to get a disguise.

The Haunted Mansion was left alone as the two ran down the hill towards the front gate and to the calm city beyond it. Ashley and Red were soon to be known by everyone, but first something important needed to happen or someone important needed to say something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Ch. 2 of Ashley's Story**

**Luigi**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bro! Help me please!" screamed Luigi, Mario's cowardly brother.

"Luigi calm down there is no witch in the Mushroom Kingdom!" responded Mario as he tried to calm his brother down.

"But I saw her! She looked mean and scary! She even had her own demon as a pet!" Luigi kept screaming trying to convince his brother the witch he saw was real.

"Fine if you really believe there is a witch in the kingdom, why don't we go to the castle and see?" asked Mario. His brother though about going to the castle for a while, then nodded yes to Mario. With that both brothers got their stuff and raced to the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle…

"You can't do this to me now, business is not going good and then you come and charge me these high taxes! Well guess what, I'm not paying them, not with these circumstances at least." Wario was there claiming the taxes he was paying for WarioWare Inc. were too much for how the business was at the time.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Wario?" asked Mario as he and Luigi walked into the room where Peach and Wario were talking about Wario's business.

"No Mario. Wario here was about to leave, isn't that right Wario?" Peach asked Wario as she gave him her 'we will settle this later' look. Wario, taking the hint, nodded and went towards the door.

"Peach, my brother here and I want to know if there is a witch in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Mario, "Could you tell us if there is one?"

Wario was about to close the door completely when he heard about the witch problem Luigi had.He then kept the door slightly open and thought_: If there truly is a witch in the kingdom, I could hire her, and my sales would go up. New games, new character, and new concept the people will love it, and best of all I will be rich._

"Well I don't know of any witch in Toad Town…" Peach was suddenly interrupted by a screaming Luigi who was running around the entire room unable to stop.

_Well if I can't get the witch, the green plumber will have to do. He surely is funny enough to work for me, _thought Wario as he kept watching and listening through the little space on the door.

"You mean there's a witch, a witch here in the mushroom kingdom?" asked Mario unable to believe what the princess in pink was getting at.

"I told you, I told you bro. THERE'S A WITCH IN THE KINGDOM! IT'S THE SAME ONE WHO TOKE MY MANSION!" yelled out Luigi unable to control himself.

"LUIGI CALM THE HECK DOWN, BRO!" Mario was now really done with his brother's condition.

"Luigi," said Peach, "did the witch force you out or did you just run out screaming and yelling when you saw her?"

"Hehe, hard to say, really," responded Luigi, but Peach and Mario were already ahead of Luigi. The two gave Luigi a face that told him _you ran away screaming didn't you, _"Fine, yes I did just run out of there screaming when I saw the little witch."

_Hmp what a baby Luigi is, _thought Wario, _but hey, the witch is real and I better go out and find her before anyone else does. _ Wario slammed the door and proceeded on sneaking away.

"What was that?" asked Peach as the three heard the door slam.

"Why don't we go find out?" asked Mario as they all went out the door and looked around.

"Hey Luigi, where did you say your mansion was again?" Peach asked Luigi, for they didn't find what caused the door to slam all of the sudden.

"Diamond City," responded Luigi.

**ToadetteTheBest**

**What do you guys think will happen next?**

**Challenge: Find 5 references in the chapter**


End file.
